Fact from Fake
Otherkin Misconception Now this is a little bit of a rundown fix up on otherkin in general and throughout the community both psionic and otherkin where people claim to be otherkin due to astral projection and this is why there's so many that claim otherkin when they are not...okay otherkin is found through the spiritual which is the ethereal not the astral that is the mental plane where consciousness connects and the imagination has no restrictions. So this leads to misguided information to rise from that. Otherkin and furries are NOT the same some otherkin may choose to be furries and some furries may turn out to be otherkin, otherkin are no better or no worse then nonkin. Otherkin practice Psionics for their reason to re-awaken their kin abilities on a human level as we are all physically human, while non kin practice psionics for the same reason to learn their abilities. Now with otherkin and mythology SOME is pretty spot on but in some places it is not and do not use google to find out about yourself at-least too much..there are ways to find out one's kintype by personal journey or with help from what I call a dedicated scanner who does "soul dives". Does being a certain otherkin type make me evil like a demonkin or a shadow being? No these beings do not follow the idea of good and evil nor do they care, sure they are dark energy beings but dark energy does NOT equate to negative or evil. Otherkin and Religion Very rarely will you find someone who claims to be a being of religious origins, and that is fine -if- it's true otherkin beings before incarnation hold no ties to the religion, sure they are under the pantheon Gods or Goddesses linked to the religion but the way humanity sees religion differs from the beings themselves. I might be Godkin! This has been brought up a lot in the kin community and is not possible, I say this from experience and projections that one can be the incarnation of a God or Goddess -but- as few know God and Goddess are simple titles given to the being that earned it and at the point of their demise or incarnation that title is lost no matter if they fully projected or sharded off into multiple bodies. The title is no longer of them...so what do you call the person that was the said god? well find out what race the god was for instance a god that is portrayed as a dragon...that dragon remains a dragon YET the title "God" is no more, same for a human who became a God. Will I get these amazing abilities!? To simply put it no, as you can see we are incarnated into humans and as such we live like humans, but the otherkin that want to get even a little bit close to their otherkin abilities join magick or Psionics as it's the closest us as kin get our old abilities. Category:Otherkin